Cave the Date
Cave the Date is the thirty-fourth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on February 1, 2020 to an audience of 0.82 million viewers. Plot Charlotte is reading a book about physics, and Schwoz is playing chess with himself in the Man Cave. Charlotte finds out that Henry, Ray, and Jasper are coming back, and she quickly puts her book and Schwoz's chessboard into a shredder because Ray doesn't like it when people do smart things in the Man Cave. They had gone out to throw melons at a house, and Charlotte had told them to go to her house and bring her charger. Henry, Ray, and Jasper arrive in the Man Cave with burns and ash on their bodies. Charlotte asks what happened, and they explain that they went to Charlotte's house and accidentally burned down her kitchen when they couldn't find the light switch. Charlotte is angry with them because she tells them she had a date with a musician named Jack Swagger, and she was going to cook dinner for him. Henry says they can't make his house into a restaurant because there was a hawk in his house. Charlotte tells Ray that they need to convert the Man Cave into a restaurant for a night. The Man Cave becomes dressed like a luxurious restaurant. Henry poses as a waiter, Ray and Schwoz are the chefs, Jasper checks in guests at the top floor of Junk-N-Stuff, and Piper would be pretending to play the piano. Charlotte and Jack walk into the store, and Jasper sends them down to the restaurant. They enter, and Piper sneaks a picture of herself with Jack. Jack and Charlotte sit down at their table. Upstairs, a group of people arrives, saying they saw Jack Swagger enter the restaurant, and they also saw the picture that Piper had put online. They demand to enter. Charlotte and Jack are eating their dinner when Jasper brings two guests downstairs. He seats them at a table and tells Henry, Ray, and Schwoz to serve them. Jasper goes back upstairs, and they go behind their sound-proof curtain and start freaking out, not knowing what to do. Jasper brings down Henry's parents to eat at the restaurant. Henry, Ray, and Schwoz decide to start making food for their new guests. Soon after, the hawk enters the Man Cave and starts to fly around, wreaking havoc. Everyone starts panicking, and they all escape. Henry, Ray, and Schwoz arrive with their food, but when they see everyone left, Ray and Schwoz drop the food on the floor and go to shower. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart Minor Cast *Jalen Thomas Brooks as Jack Swagger *Angelina Folino as Scarlett *Cooper Mothersbaugh as Tarley *Alexa Russo as Blaze *Keian Martinez as Restaurant Patron #1 *Jenna Kim as Restaurant Patron #2 *Natalie Sawyer as Restaurant Patron #3 After-Credit Cast *Tommy Walker as Drex *Leslie Korein as Fran Quotes Trivia *The title is a reference to the phrase "save the date." *The name, Jack Swagger, appears to be a reference to singer Mick Jagger. *This is the nineteenth time Henry is not seen as Kid Danger, and the eighteenth time Ray is not seen as Captain Man. *The name of the hawk, Tony, is a reference to professional skateboarder Tony Hawk. *When Henry, Ray, and Schwoz are seasoning the meat, it is a reference to the Salt Bae meme. *As of this episode, every main character has had a love interest. *Starting with this episode Junk N' Stuff gets a new exterior. Gallery Video HD Henry Danger “Cave the Date” (The Final Season) ��‍♂️ Official Promo HD Saturday February 1 “Henry Danger The Final Season” & Brand NEW “All That” Official Promo HD Henry Danger “The Fate of Danger” Series Finale Sneak Peek Drex ��|After-Credit Scene 5 Minutes of Henry Danger's Final Season �� Ep. 4 Henry Danger Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2020 Category:Episode Guide